A Concerned Father
by Dreams.Rewritten
Summary: Klunk has gone missing and Mikey goes searching for his feline friend. Despite his ninja training, he has always been a bit sensitive - well, at least when it comes to his baby. The thought of something bad happening to Klunk makes him sick - what happens when Mikey stumbles into said situation and gets hurt?


Well, this is my first TMNT fic! Try not to be too mean ;P lol!

Disclaimer: I don't own the ninja turtles, but one day I will... One day.

Mikey's POV:

I'd decided to let Klunk out of the lair ages ago, warning him he'd better be back before dark or I'd wring him out. Even though all my brothers thought I was whacked for talking to Klunk like he was a human, I knew he could understand me. He was by far one of the smartest little creatures I'd ever met in my life time. There's noway he couldn't not understand me, right?

I nervously tapped my fingers against the table as I finished up dinner. I glanced towards the door, waiting to hear some scratching - to my dismay, I heard none. Klunk was never late for dinner. Never.

I felt someone's eyes on me - being the amazing ninja I was - so I turned and saw Donnie staring intently at me.

"Better take a picture, dude. It'll last longer. Though, I can't blame you, y'know, being as handsome as I am..." I grinned, batting my eyes.

If you knew the purple banded turtle well enough, you'd know he'd been on the verge of laughing. He settled for rolling his eyes. "Yeah Mikey, that's what it is," Donnie teased.

Raph and Leo had gone out earlier that night to blow off some steam. Of course, we both knew they were really going out to kick some Purple Dragon butt. Normally, we would've went along, but it didn't take someone with half a brain to know they wanted to go without us. Sometimes they just needed that though. They always seemed to be at each others throats, but after going out for a night, they always seem to chill out for a little bit. And I really do mean a little bit - like a few hours.

"Hey Donnie, do you think Klunk's okay?" I suddenly asked.

I'd caught him off guard. "What do you mean, Mikey?"

"Well, I let him out earlier, like always, but he isn't even back for dinner."

"I'm sure he's fine, bro. Afterall, he's not a dumb cat," Donnie pointed out, picking up his empty plate and grabbing mine. He headed into the kitchen for a second then popped his head out the door. "After I'm done the dishes, I'm gonna go to my lab and work on some projects. I'll be playing music so I won't be able to hear anything," he paused. "so don't leave and go looking for him."

I couldn't help grin at Donnie. Of course, he didn't want to tell me to go ahead and go out looking by myself, but he knew I'd leave anyways. He disappeared back into the kitchen and just as I was about to leave the lair he called out reminding me to grab my cell shell in case of an emergency. I grinned and quickly snatched it, having almost forgotten it. Or maybe I had completely misunderstood and he was being serious, but nonetheless that wouldn't stop the all powerful Turtle Titan!

I waited a few minutes for Donnie to head into his room and the music to escape. I quickly snagged my Shell Cell and headed out the door on my skateboard. After all, it'd be stupid not to travel in _style_. I boarded down a few of the tunnels I knew Klunk often hung around, but to my disappointment, he wasn't there.

"Klunk!" I called out, tucking my skateboard underneath my arm to search on foot. "Daddy has dinner waiting at home for you! Where are you, Klunky? I'll even give you some tuna! Mmm, don't you want some tuna, Klunkers? C'mon, I've never been good at Ninja Tag!"

I stopped walking and waited to hear his soft little paws come scurrying to me. After a few minutes I let out a long sigh. What if Klunk was hurt? What if someone kidnapped him? What if Shred-head found him and was holding him hostage? What if he was lost? What if he was being chased by a pack of wild rabid dogs in the sewers? Or what if a sewer-croc had gotten to him?

I let out a shaky breath, my heart pounding in my chest. "Klunk...," I called again, my voice not as strong as it had been moments before. "Please come to daddy - I'm sorry if I did something to upset you."

I sounded a bit desperate, but I didn't care. I wanted my little kitty back and I wanted him back _now_. I shook my head and got back on my board, hurrying through the tunnels. I continued to call out for him before I realized how far away I was from home - maybe I should go back, I contemplated. Maybe he was home already. I pulled out my Shell Cell and called Don. After a few rings he finally picked up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Donnie, is Klunk home yet?" I asked, sounding about as desperate as I felt.

"One second, I'll check," Donnie replied. I heard him call out for Klunk a few times before responding to me. "No, he isn't, but don't you think you should come back soon? I'm sure Klunk will be fine, but it is getting late to be out by yourself. Plus, how will I explain to Leo that you're gone? He'll flip at me."

"Just tell him you're not my babysitter and plus, I'll be home soon," I lied. "I've just got a few more places to check - they aren't that far."

"And where might they be?" he wondered - I could practically see him rolling his eyes at me.

"Uh, just a few more tunnels, but definitely not topside," I responded, knowing Donnie would see right through my lies anyways.

"Michelangelo, I swear to god if you go topside, I'll kill you before Leo even gets to you," he warned, sounding annoyed with me.

"I'm only going to the junkyard," I assured.

He let out a huff of annoyance. "Fine- I'm giving you one more hour then I'm calling Leo and Raph and telling them you snuck out."

"Deal! Thanks bro!" I hung up the phone and boarded as fast as I could towards the junkyard. I'm coming Klunk, don't you worry about it. The ride normally took me around fifteen minutes, but I made it in just a little over five. I took in some air, trying to catch my breath. I popped my head out of a manhole, before deciding it was safe. I stealthily made my way into the junkyard. After scouting the area out, I concluded it was free of humans.

"Klunk?" I said quietly, walking through. I practically fell over when I heard an all too familiar meow. "Klunkers, where are you?"

I followed his desperate sounding calls until I found him, somewhat underneath a pile of junk that looked like it had fallen over. I carefully moved some of the things away from him, my heart racing. I constantly told him he'd be okay, that he was safe now, but I was scared. I finally removed most of the things and felt myself grow pale when I realized a metal rod had impaled him. It went right through one of his back legs. I dropped to my knees beside him, my hands shaking as I reached for my Shell Cell.

"Donnie?" I asked, my voice sounding like a stranger to my ears.

"Mike? Are you okay? Are you at the junkyard? What's wrong?" he questioned immediately, the protective big brother side kicking in. I could hear him slide out of his chair.

"I-It's Klunk," I choked out, hardly being able to keep back the tears. "We're at the junkyard and he's hurt, _really_ badly."

"Okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes, just stay calm, okay? It'll be okay, just don't move him," Donnie told me. I didn't respond as I hung up the phone and let it drop to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Klunkers. I shouldn't have let you out tonight; it's probably my fault the pile fell over, y'know, since Donnie and I c-come here so much to find stuff. You're gonna be okay though, right Klunk?" I was rambling and I knew I was sounding a bit desperate, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I didn't care about me, I was only concerned for Klunk. "Donnie will get here and he's gonna take real good care of you, okay? Okay. You've just gotta be a strong little ninja cat until he gets here, but he's hurrying."

I stroked his fur slightly, my body trembling. It wasn't until then that I heard my breath had been coming out ragged and louder. I dizzily leaned forward, fighting the urge to puke, or _something_. I stared at my orange-haired tabby cat, hardly even looking at him, I felt like I was staring right through him. I could hardly seem to catch my breath and I was dizzy.

I was so out of it that when I felt a hand on my shoulder I didn't even look up - for all I had known, it could have been a Foot soldier and with the incredible turtle-luck striking yet again it had indeed been one. The next thing I was aware of, was the fact I had been thrown into a pile of trash. I sat up slightly, not entirely sure of what was happening, it felt like a dream and I couldn't feel anything. I noticed more ninja appear and gave my head a shake - okay Mikester, you've got to pull yourself together! The Turtle Titan always prevails!

I reached for my Nunchakus, forcing myself up. It felt like everything was tilted and let me tell you, fighting however many Foot when you couldn't even stand straight wasn't an easy task. Then again, it wasn't all too bad, because whenever they got a hit in, I couldn't feel it, but then again that was slightly worrying at the same time. As invincible as the Battle Nexus champion was, I wasn't _that_ invincible.

I was sent flying to the ground once more, but this time I didn't have to force myself up. I saw two green blurs attack the Foot ninja, which was probably one of the biggest reliefs of life.

"Mikey?" I heard Donnie ask, pulling me up a bit.

It took me a moment to respond. "Yeah?"

"I'm gonna take you to the Battle Shell, okay? Then I'm gonna come grab Klunk. Does that sound okay?" Donnie questioned, sounding like he was talking to a child - I wanted to tell him I wasn't two, but I couldn't bring myself to find the words. A moment later he pulled one of my arms across his shoulders as we stood up together. I closed my eyes as we walked along in order to stop myself from being sick. I couldn't deal with motion sickness and it felt a lot like this, I realized. I mean, whatever this was.

The next thing I remembered was Donnie laying me down on the floor and telling me not to sleep. Despite what he had said, I was tired, so I decided that I'd just rest my eyes for a minute.

* * *

When I came to, I felt a bit more... well, like myself, but I felt sick. Like I was about to puke, kind of sick. I blinked my eyes open and found myself in the infirmary with three sets of concerned eyes watching me.

I opened my mouth to make a remark about how watching people while they slept was not considered normal, but instead I felt myself gag. Of course, after years of ninja training and years of dealing with sick brothers, before any puke came up I felt a cool hand on the back of my neck and a garbage being held in front of me. I finally emptied my stomach and glanced up, seeing it was Raph whom had been sitting with me. I leaned back a bit and closed my eyes, panting a slightly.

"Here Mikey, take this," I heard Donnie say, pushing something cool into my hands. "Rinse and spit."

I followed his orders and did exactly what he said. I felt my eyes close again. "Tired...," I mumbled.

"It's okay bro, get some sleep," Donnie assured, "you'll feel better after."

I felt Raph lay me down against the cool sheets and tuck me in. I opened my mouth to make a some smartass remark, but came up with a blank. I concluded that I would have to comment another time about him tucking me in. Y'know, or maybe I could just let it go and appreciate him being nice for once. _Ha, fat chance of that happening!_

The next time I awoke, I felt a fluffy ball of fur curled up beside me on my pillow. Reaching over I gently stroked Klunk's fur, careful to avoid the small bandage that was wrapped around him. I gingerly lifted him up and set him down on top of my plastron, listening to his strong purr. I grinned at him, knowing just how relieved he was to be home; I felt the exact same.

"See Klunk, I told you daddy would take care of you."

* * *

That's a better ending, if I do say so myself! :) Leave a review - advice is always appreciated :)!


End file.
